Agricultural machinery is a collective name for machines used as tools in agriculture. The development of agricultural machinery aims to facilitate agricultural work for farmers farming an agricultural field. The agricultural machine, or a seed drill that can serve as an example of such a more general agricultural machine, is configured to distribute a substance, e.g., seeds, across agricultural fields. Modern versions of seed drills are normally towed or pulled by a motorised vehicle such as an agricultural vehicle, e.g., a tractor, and consist principally of a frame, a substance reservoir and a output/dosing system for seed which outputs seed via coulters into the agricultural fields. The dissemination of substance usually lasts only until the substance reservoir is nearly empty of substance; allowing the substance reservoir to be empty may result in uneven dissemination or distribution of substance. Especially in large farms, where a great number of agricultural machines are involved in the dissemination of substance, standstills occurring when the substance reservoir is nearly empty may lead to a substantial reduction of the potential working capacity and increased process costs. Therefore, there are a number of different approaches to replenish nearly empty substance reservoirs while working. One common such approach is that a user of another motorised vehicle, hereinafter called a refill vehicle, which may, for example, consist of a lorry having a substance reservoir or a tractor-towed wagon having a substance reservoir, equipped with a reservoir for substance, such as seed, is contacted by a user of a seed drill with a near empty seed substance reservoir, in order to meet at an agreed location in the agricultural fields, to replenish the seed drill's substance reservoir. A problem with known approaches is the lack of coordination of the vehicles, which causes the seed drill to remain stationary in the agricultural fields awaiting the arrival of the refill vehicle. Another problem is that the resolution of refill locations does not allow for optimum utilisation of the agricultural machine, but refilling is done too early or too late. Another problem that arises is that the refill vehicle occasionally travels across a sown area of the agricultural fields, ignorant of the seed drill's previous route, to reach the agreed location in the agricultural fields.
Therefore, there is a need for the coordination of agricultural machines for users of seed drills through a system and a method that minimises the loss of time when refilling seed and/or further prevents other vehicles, e.g., refill vehicles, from travelling across a sown agricultural field during, before or after refilling.